No es suficiente
by LitlBird
Summary: Cuando sus caminos se separan, todo el mundo piensa que Tony será el que dé el primer paso para reconciliarse con Steve. Todo el mundo piensa que no tardará en llamarle para pedirle que vuelva, o que el cariño que se tienen los dos superhéroes es más fuerte que cualquier disputa que haya entre ellos; pero todo el mundo se equivoca.


El móvil de Tony descansaba dentro de una caja, encerrada en otra caja, metida en otra caja, guardada bajo llave en un armario. Ahí había permanecido desde que lo recibiera meses atrás y ahí era donde se quedaría toda la vida si de él dependiera. Cuando preguntaban por su ubicación, aseguraba que lo mantenía guardado como medida preventiva, para evitar que cayera en malas manos; una contestación que a menudo le granjeaba miradas de lástima. Sabía lo que la gente pensaba. Sabía que creían que estaba haciéndose el fuerte, que se refugiaba en su orgullo. Sabía que se compadecían de él. Que pensaran lo que quisieran; por una vez él no tenía culpa de nada y no iba a actuar como tal.

Lo primero que había hecho al recibir el aparato había sido cambiarle la batería por una más duradera para asegurarse de que no tendría que cargarlo en mucho tiempo, además de amplificar todo lo posible el tono de llamada para que pudiera escucharse bien en el caso de que alguna vez llegara a sonar. Las cajas llegaron después. Más importante, su contenido. Cada una de ellas encerrabaun método diferente, simple pero eficaz, para frenarle en caso de que decidiera llamar a Steve. Porque no le _quería_ llamar. Y no lo haría. No si podía evitarlo.

Para empezar, la llave del armario descansaba sobre el antiguo escudo del Capitán, el mismo que su padre había ayudado a crear y que en cierto modo le había costado la vida. Aquello no era exactamente una razón de peso pero lo que era importante no era la idea del escudo sino el objeto en sí. Estaba exactamente igual a como Steve lo había dejado, y aunque disponía de los materiales suficientes para repararlo Tony no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a tocarlo. Las marcas de garras, junto con los restos de sangre seca que no se había molestado en limpiar, le recordaban todas las batallas físicas y verbales que se habían librado por los acuerdos; toda la violencia que podría haberse evitado. Sí, no había habido bajas, pero Rhodey seguía con parálisis, el joven Parker se había llevado una buena paliza, y la mitad del equipo estaba perseguida por la justicia, por no hablar de que las relaciones con el gobierno estaban más tensas que nunca. Todo aquello podría haberse evitado si Steve le hubiera escuchado aunque sólo fuera una vez, y por eso la sola visión del escudo era suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea con respecto al teléfono. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por los viejos tiempos cada vez que veía los colores rojo, blanco y azul.

La primera caja contenía la carta que Steve le había escrito a modo de disculpa. Tony la había leído tantas veces que había memorizado su contenido, pero de vez en cuando volvía a sacarla para echarle un vistazo. La letra de Steve era limpia y pulcra, con un trazo cuidado y fluído; había sido escrita sin prisa, probablemente tras una larga deliberación. Steve se había cuidado de no dejarse llevar por las emociones a la hora de escribirla, pero Tony aún no había decidido si aquello era bueno o malo. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no era suficiente. Si después de todo lo que había pasado Steve creía que bastaba con una carta suya para arreglar las cosas, no le conocía lo más mínimo. En aquel momento no importaban las palabras sino las acciones y sus consecuencias, y si Tony había aprendido algo durante aquel tiempo era que Steve no afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

En la segunda caja había una fotografía de Steve. No del Capitán, de Steve; vestido con ropa normal, sin escudo, sonriendo como muy pocas veces sonreía. Podría pensarse que aquella foto le empujaba a seguir abriéndose paso hacia el teléfono, pero generaba el efecto contrario. Verle así de relajado y feliz le ayudaba a alejarle de la imagen de héroe de su infancia y a valorarle a nivel personal. Lo que había pasado no había sido culpa del Capitán América, sino de Steve. Steve y su superioridad moral. Steve y su hipocresía. Steve y su falta de sinceridad. _Steve..._ Steve había puesto su interés personal por delante del bienestar de los demás. Ya le había tendido una rama de olivo una vez, no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Como último recurso, por si todo aquello fallaba y finalmente llegaba a la última caja, una foto de su madre le recibía en la pantalla del teléfono. Porque al final todo se reducía a eso: Bucky había matado a sus padres y Steve le había ocultado la verdad. A pesar de todas las veces que le había echado en cara que no era sincero con el resto del equipo, le había mentido. A pesar de todas las charlas sobre honestidad y no tener secretos entre los dos, le había mentido. Y no le había mentido para protegerle de la verdad sino para no tener que enfrentarse a ella; para librarse de la culpa que él tendría que haber afrontado al estar Bucky desaparecido. Le había mentido desde quién sabía cuánto tiempo, y al hacerlo no sólo había echado por tierra años de amistad y compañerismo entre los dos sino que además había privado a sus padres de la justicia que merecían. Más aún, se había puesto de parte de su asesino. ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar con la persona que daba refugio al hombre que mató de sus padres? Tony había confiado en Steve y Steve le había traicionado, fin de la historia.

Así que no, no quería llamarle. No quería saber dónde estaba. No quería nada de él. Para él, el Capitán América era un hombre que había muerto sacrificándose por su país en 1945, y Steve Rogers un muchacho de Brooklyn al que una vez creyó llegar a conocer.


End file.
